Such an injection molding tool is known from EP 2 324 980. The holder can be shifted along side faces of the central tool part by the drive, so that the movable mold part, for example, can be shifted between a first injection station, a cooling station, a second injection station, and an ejector station. The movable mold part is designed such that it transports the injection-molded blanks from machining station to machining station.
The drive can be designed, for example, in the form of a belt drive with which all holders are firmly coupled. In this way, all holders can simultaneously be moved at a fixed distance to each other. Alternatively, it is provided that each holder is provided with its own servo drive. This provides for individually moving the holders in different increments.
One example objective of the invention is to develop an injection molding tool as mentioned above to the effect that the holders can flexibly be moved with little design effort.